Outdoor events are an important part of American's culture. In particular, at various sporting events, “tailgate” parties are a popular way of socializing before (and sometimes after) a sporting event. Socializing, sharing food and beverages, and participating in various games are often activities undertaken at tailgate parties. Other forms of outdoor events include outdoor barbecues, lawn parties, and other social events.
At such outdoor events, it is often popular for participants to play sports and games. For example, at tailgate parties before football or other sporting events, attendees at such parties can often be seen participating in games for leisure and entertainment. Often, parents and children participate in such events. Various forms of sports and games are played at outdoor events, such as football, basketball, cornhole, baseball, etc.
Adequate seating is also a very important requirement for outdoor events, and in particular, tailgate parties. Because of this, individuals attending such events must often pack their vehicles with various equipment such as chairs, tables, barbecue equipment, umbrellas, etc., and transport such equipment to the event venue. Since vehicles have limited space, it can be difficult to pack such equipment into the vehicle, and as a result, it may be difficult to find adequate room in the vehicle to transport additional equipment such as equipment for sports and games. Accordingly, what would be desirable is a game playing chair that can function both as a conventional chair on which a person can sit, but which can also function as a game that can be used at an outdoor event.